darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
523
Nicholas raises Reverend Trask from the dead to find Cassandra. Synopsis : A mysterious visitor has come to the great house at Collinwood, looking for Cassandra Collins, but Cassandra has disappeared, and her whereabouts are unknown to everyone. Determined to find her and bring her back, the stranger has gone to the Old House on the Collins estate. There he has obtained information which leads him down into a room that holds a dark and terrible secret. Nicholas raises Reverend Trask's spirit from the dead and questions him about Cassandra. Trask informs him of the exorcism, but dismisses Nicholas as a demon. Nicholas threatens him, but Trask overpowers him with a crucifix before disappearing. Nicholas returns to Collinwood where he introduces himself to Carolyn as her new inlaw. Carolyn expresses her skepticism of Roger's marriage and predicts an anullment will soon take place. When Nicholas probes for more details, she refers him to Tony Peterson, who can provide all the answers. Nicholas visits Tony at his apartment and hypnotizes him. Tony admits his love for Cassandra, but does not know her whereabouts. With Nicholas's help, Tony is able to provide a clue: a tree with a rope tied around it. Nicholas leaves him, satisfied. Jeff Clark returns to Collinwood, and Victoria is delighted to see him. His three weeks in Portsmouth were a failure, he was unable to find any record of himself prior to his time with Dr. Lang. He concludes that his real name isn't Jeff, but is more frustrated than ever. Victoria assures him that they will find the truth soon, and in the meantime she is happy. They kiss passionately, but when Jeff steps into the hall, the ghost of Rev. Trask appears and warns her. Jeff confronts Trask and calls him by name. This convinces Victoria that Jeff truly is Peter Bradford. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: You were a blind, over-zealous fanatic, a bigot and a fraud, intolerant, cruel, and unjust. A man after my own heart. ---- : Carolyn: If Lucrezia Borgia could have had a brother, I suppose Cassandra could have one too. ---- : Victoria: Jeff, you exist here and now and for me - that's all that matters. ---- : Carolyn: (to Nicholas) We have no way of knowing how much longer we'll be related. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Roger Davis returns to the cast after an absence of 35 episodes. * Final appearance of character Reverend Trask. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Carolyn likens Cassandra to . Previously, in 152, Roger likened Elizabeth to Lucrieta Borgia, and, in 178 he likened Carolyn to Lucrieta Borgia. * GHOSTWATCH: Reverend Trask's ghost appears to Nicholas. Later, Reverend Trask's ghost appears to Victoria and Jeff. * TIMELINE: It's afternoon. It been several days since Tony last saw Cassandra, (they were last seen onscreen together in 513). Nicholas says Cassandra disappeared from Collinwood two days ago, (occurred in 519). Jeff has been in Portsmouth for three weeks, (Jeff was last seen onscreen in Collinsport in 487). Bloopers and continuity errors * After summoning Reverend Trask, Humbert Allen Astredo seems to have jumped the gun a bit by moving his arms, as if to say "poof", tilts his head back and gets a satisfied grin on his face before the skeleton turns back into Trask. * Humbert Allen Astredo trips over the name "Victoria Winters". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 523 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 523 - The Devil You KnowCategory:Dark Shadows episodes